digitalmonsterfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Seven
" " é uma música de Kouji Wada. Serve como tema incidental em Digimon Adventure. Para comemorar o 10º aniversário da franquia e do lançamento do seu single inicial, Wada lançou Butter-Fly ~Strong Version~, onde está incluída a versão "Seven ~ ~". Devido ao estado de saúde de Kouji Wada, foi a parte vocal dessa versão a ser montada num instrumental original para a "Seven ~tri. Version~", usada como tema de encerramento em Digimon Adventure tri. - Episódio 2. Também existe uma versão acústica, presente em dois CDs de compilações. Letra Completa= - Romanização= Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Sukoshi kawatta keshiki no naka de Tokubetsu ja nai tsuyosa wo shitta Itsuka mita yume dokoka de kanjita koe Uso ja nai subete wo uke tome Kono mama kono mama tsuzuku no darou Modoritai kimochi no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Sabishisa ni nita fushigi na kimochi Tomadoinagara nagareru you ni Omoidasu you ni tooku wo mitsumeta mama Chiippoke na yuuki nigirishime Kono mama kono mama tsuzukeru no sa Kaeritai kimochi no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free - Tradução= Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Nesta paisagem, algo mudou Descobri uma força nada extraordinária Um sonho que tive, uma voz que ouvi algures Não são mentira, aceito tudo como é Conseguirei continuar assim, assim? Ainda com esta vontade de voltar Podemos chorar, podemos rir, mas certas coisas nunca mudarão Mas com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Chegará a hora em que seremos capazes de tudo Por isso, com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Um sentimento estranho perto da solidão Como se vagueasse desnorteado Olho para longe, como que a recordar Agarrando-me firmemente à minha pequena coragem Sei que consigo continuar assim Desejoso de voltar a casa Podemos chorar, podemos rir, mas certas coisas nunca mudarão Mas com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Chegará a hora em que seremos capazes de tudo Por isso, com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se }} |-| tri. Version= - Romanização= Sukoshi kawatta keshiki no naka de Tokubetsu ja nai tsuyosa wo shitta Itsuka mita yume dokoka de kanjita koe Uso ja nai subete wo uke tome Kono mama kono mama tsuzuku no darou Modoritai kimochi no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Sabishisa ni nita fushigi na kimochi Tomadoinagara nagareru you ni Omoidasu you ni tooku wo mitsumeta mama Chiippoke na yuuki nigirishime Kono mama kono mama tsuzukeru no sa Kaeritai kimochi no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te wo tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free Oh seven try to be free - Tradução= Nesta paisagem, algo mudou Descobri uma força nada extraordinária Um sonho que tive, uma voz que ouvi algures Não são mentira, aceito tudo como é Conseguirei continuar assim, assim? Ainda com esta vontade de voltar Podemos chorar, podemos rir, mas certas coisas nunca mudarão Mas com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Chegará a hora em que seremos capazes de tudo Por isso, com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Um sentimento estranho perto da solidão Como se vagueasse desnorteado Olho para longe, como que a recordar Agarrando-me firmemente à minha pequena coragem Sei que consigo continuar assim Desejoso de voltar a casa Podemos chorar, podemos rir, mas certas coisas nunca mudarão Mas com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Chegará a hora em que seremos capazes de tudo Por isso, com fé, dou-vos a mão e caminho Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se Ó sete, tentem libertar-se }} Números de Faixas *Butter-Fly - 2, 4 (Original Karaoke) *Digimon Adventure: Compilação de Canções e Música Ver. 1 - 1 (TV Size), 32 (Gekijou Size) *Digimon Adventure Single Hit Parade - 4, 7 (Acústica) *Digimon Adventure Cute Beat Club - 2 *Digimon Adventure Best Hit Parade - 8 *Digimon Theme Songs – Original Karaoke Best 15 - 2 (Original Karaoke) *Digimon Temas Incidentes Best Evolution - 17 (Acústica) *All of My Mind - 5 *Seven ~tri.Version~ - 1 (tri. Version), 2 (tri. Version Original Karaoke) *DIGIMON SONG BEST OF KOJI WADA - 10 (tri. Version) *Digimon Adventure tri. Character Song "Compilação Digimons" - 12 (tri. Version Short Size Edition) Notas e Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Temas Incidentais